prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 28, 2012 Main Event results
The November 28, 2012 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the CenturyLink Center in Bossier City, Louisiana on November 27, 2012. Summary John Cena made his WWE Main Event debut and battled Damien Sandow in a hard-fought battle that kept the WWE Universe on the edge of their seats. Also, U.S. Champion Antonio Cesaro squared off with Zack Ryder and a huge Champion vs. Champion Match was set for next week! John Cena made his highly anticipated debut on WWE Main Event, battling one of WWE's brightest young stars, Damien Sandow. The Intellectual Savior of the Masses was presented with a simple yet huge opportunity: defeat John Cena on national television. Before the contest, Sandow addressed the WWE Universe, claiming Cena was a “false idol.” Unfortunately for Sandow, his words only fired up the Cenation leader, who was undoubtedly ready for a fast-paced and competitive contest. The WWE Universe was firmly in Cena's corner as soon as the match got underway and Sandow was visibly frustrated with an early grapple that gave “The Bastion of Bravery” his first test with the 10-time WWE Champion. The Cenation leader kept Sandow on the defensive, frustrating the scholarly Superstar to the point of walking away from the match. Cena had other plans and chased after his opponent, throwing him back into the ring and mounting an impressive offense. Sandow managed to turn the tables with a powerful kick to the sternum that sent Cena reeling. The young competitor wisely kept the pressure on the Cenation leader, building momentum against his experienced opponent. With the contest swinging in his favor, Sandow used the opportunity to show off the impressive in-ring skills he learned from the legendary Killer Kowalski. The Intellectual Savior was relentless in his efforts — each time Cena tried to fight back, Sandow managed to keep him at bay. “The Duke of Decency” kept his momentum until colliding with his opponent in the middle of the ring. As the two ring warriors struggled to their feet, they exchanged blows — going toe-to-toe in the center of the squared circle. Though Cena got the better of the interchange, Sandow impressively managed to keep his hopes alive, tangling his opponent in the ropes. With Cena struggling to break free from the rope, Sandow delivered punishing punches and kicks — though he took plenty of time to taunt Cena and the WWE Universe. As The Intellectual Savior of the Masses goaded the audience, Cena broke free and tackled his adversary. The Cenation leader was fired up as the excitement in the Century Link Center built, but Sandow regained control by tossing Cena into the steel steps. Once again in control of the match, Sandow displayed his confidence by taunting Cena. Giving the 10-time WWE Champion a chance to catch his breath was foolish on Sandow's part as Cena built momentum and prepared to deliver an Attitude Adjustment. Yet once more, “The Czar of Sophistication” showed his own resilience and countered, seemingly keeping the contest in his favor. As Sandow continued his attempt to secure the biggest win of his career, Cena overpowered him, tossed him face first to the mat and applied the STF. The Intellectual Savior of the Masses immediately tapped out, giving Cena a hard-fought victory and allowing the Cenation leader to focus once more on Dolph Ziggler. United States Champion Antonio Cesaro and Zack Ryder are no strangers to each other. At WWE Night of Champions, Long Island Iced-Z was unsuccessful in an attempt to reclaim the U.S. Title against Cesaro. Inside the Century Link Center, Ryder had a prime opportunity to claim retribution for his loss to the Swiss Superstar. Once the opening bell sounded, Cesaro used his power and technical prowess to keep Ryder on the defensive, looking to maintain his dominance over American competitors. Long Island Iced- Z tried his best to counter the sheer strength of the U.S. Champion, but Cesaro's momentum and unbridled aggression mounted — reminding the WWE Universe why he is one of the most dominant U.S. Champions in recent memory. The Swiss Superstar's devastating European uppercuts punished his opponent, giving him definite edge in the contest. The self-proclaimed “Internet Champion” was unable to build offense strong enough to swing the match in his favor. Finally, Cesaro rolled out of the ring to avoid a Broski Boot, and as Ryder then leaped over the ropes, the Swiss Superman nailed him with a powerful forearm uppercut. Cesaro completed his impressive effort by executing the Neutralizer and securing the victory. Following his impressive win against Zack Ryder, Antonio Cesaro addressed the WWE Universe — once again berating America while claiming he is WWE's greatest champion. As the U.S. Champion raised his title, Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston took issue with Cesaro's claim of being WWE's best titleholder. “The Wildcat” challenged Cesaro to a Champion vs. Champion Match next week on WWE Main Event! Results ; ; *John Cena defeated Damien Sandow (17:31) *Antonio Cesaro defeated Zack Ryder (7:56) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery John Cena v Damien Sandow November 28, 2012 Main Event 1.jpg November 28, 2012 Main Event 2.jpg November 28, 2012 Main Event 3.jpg November 28, 2012 Main Event 4.jpg Antonio Cesaro v Zack Ryder November 28, 2012 Main Event 5.jpg November 28, 2012 Main Event 6.jpg November 28, 2012 Main Event 7.jpg November 28, 2012 Main Event 8.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #9 results Category:WWE Main Event results Category:2012 television events